


The REAL ending

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anti-finale, F/M, Fix-It, Fuck S8, Honerva doesn't deserve nice things, Lotor hates his mom, Lotor to the rescue, M/M, Multi, Puppies, RIP Sincline ship, S8's writers were wrong, Shiro gets a harem, anti-epilogue, save Matt's ponytail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Someone wants Allura to die really badly, but someone else won't have it.





	The REAL ending

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to the series finale being bad and stupid. TAKE THAT, WRITERS!

"The only solution is for Allura to sacrifice herself and die so Honerva, a villain who's killed and hurt many, can have her happy ending and win her son's love," said a voice, shoving Allura forward. "Go on, do it, bitch."

"Yes. I will. Goodbye, Lance, I love you, now we must have a sad kiss."

"Fine, go ahead," said the others, including Shiro who was standing five feet apart from everyone. Especially Keith.

"Wait, what? No, none of this adds up," Pidge said.

"Shush! You are my toy puppets, you will do exactly as I say!" said the writer. "Kids need to learn that happy endings are childish and unrealistic and that sometimes bad people get their own way. TAKE YOUR MEDICINE, BRATS! Also, Shiro, you can't be with Keith anymore, you have to marry some crew member."

"Wait, what?!" cried Curtis the crewmember. "But the captain and I barely know each other!"

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE ALL UNDER MY CONTROL! Now that I've locked the real writers and the showrunners in the closet I can do whatever I want! Fuck you! Allura dies, Shiro marries and retires, Hunk only cares about food, Matt cuts his hair!"

"Noooooooooooo! Not my badass ponytail!" Matt wailed.

"Can we just get this over with so I can have my happy ending at their expense?" Honerva asked. Just then, Lotor's ghost came in all angrylike.

"FUCK THIS SHIT! And screw you, writer, you have bad taste for wanting that woman to be happy!" Then Lotor sacrificed Sincline and Honerva to save the realities and hugged Allura. "I'm sorry I was a shitty boyfriend, I hope this makes up for some of it."

"Oh..." Allura smiled. "Well, then, you'll always have a place in my heart even though I love Lance now."

"It's fine." Lotor smiled. "Are we okay, then, Red Paladin?" Lance shrugged.

"Sure, why not, Allura's alive because of you. Also, do something about Shiro, he's ignoring us." Lotor's ghost smacked Shiro upside the head, and Shiro remembered Keith was important to him and hugged him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, you weren't yourself."

"STOP! THIS ISN'T WHAT I-I MEAN, THE STAFF WANTED!" yelled the writer, but no one was listening to her or doing what she said anymore. She threw her puppets down in a rage, the world was saved, and everyone lived happily ever after. Especially, Shiro, who married Keith AND Curtis AND Matt because Shiro is hot and deserves a harem.

Slav cried because he wasn't a part of it, but then remembered his other reality where Sven was alive and they were together. Yay for space hospital!

Finally, Kosmo had puppies. Lots of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Also S8 was bad because Shiro didn't interact with his team. Fuck that.


End file.
